


William aftons bottom life

by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)



Category: Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Henry emily, Anal Sex, Bottom William Afton, F/M, Gangster Henry emily, M/M, Omega William afton, Oral Sex, Stripper William Afton, Top Henry emily, face fucking, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd
Summary: this chapter is a preview of williams life so we can get to know a bit about him,i put info bout the ages in notes so your welcome
Relationships: Oliver Afton/William Afton, William Afton/Henry Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	William aftons bottom life

**Author's Note:**

> henry 23- william 17- oliver afton 45- [plz don't calculate these ages i'm not sure what gonna pop up]

William was a stripper he was forced into it by his father Oliver afton he hated that man,he was threatened to get killed by him if he didn't become a stripper,now lets get on with a day with william

another day another hell. william 

...inProgress...¦|

**Author's Note:**

> comments decide my next Five nights at freddys project/fic


End file.
